legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightosphere's Most Wanted
'''Nightosphere Most Wanted '''is a short story originally on April Fools day. This story is more funnier than Yellow Submarine. It also featured Thunder Syndicate, V Crusaders, and Nightosphere Empire. It's starting at late February 2016. Story At the Nightosphere staff room, Hunson and his empire decides to have a hot wings, but it turns out that it was one of Thunder Syndicate's antics. Outraged, Hunson Abadeer sends the empire to search for and execute the Thunder Syndicate Leader, Romeo Conbolt. In the forest, Dr. Wily and Hondo Ohnaka have set up a giant mouse trap using a box of KFC Chicken as bait. Strong Bad and Sahoto went through the forest. Strong Bad found KFC chicken and almost got hurt. He and Sahoto rushed off from there. Hondo and Wily got mad because the trap got beaten and then backfires on them instead. The Nightosphere Empire report this failure to Hunson Abadeer, who becomes angrier than before. He sends other members to kill a whole Thunder Syndicate by punishment. Romeo Conbolt is resting under the tree. Then Someone tossed some nasty veggies on him. Pride demade to challenge him to death battle by "punishment". So they fought each other until Romeo gets wounded. Now Pride is ready to finish him off. But, he got beaten instead. After Pride was defeated, There was Lizbeth who came to save him. Romeo is still wounded due to injured in the process and couldn't get up. Lizbeth took out the hot water and her medic aid kit, she starts tending his wounds, and bandaged him. They're now became friends for the first time.During that, Hunson Abadeer recruited a new bounty hunter. Meanwhile, the co-founders of Thunder Syndicate were starting to think they didn't do anything bad. They are off to figure out what caused their frame-ship. At night into the woods, Vexx and Kohaku went on the search until the female ninja fought them. But the trap have been laid for them. At Raven Tavern, Gatomon spotted an alien and quickly made friends with him. Vexx and Kohaku have took in prinson at Nightosphere Jail. Hunson cohorts reported Hunson that Selim Bradley works alone unnoticed. He ordered them to let him go and sends them to get the others. Hunson reveals that he had been planning to put Roemo Conbolt and Thunder Syndicate in the death row. While Romeo and Lizbeth is heading towards Paradise Lost Kingdom, The Stranger came to Boomer, giving him a new about Thunder Syndicate. He explains that They're wondering off. After he shows Boomer what the leader looks like, he disappears in a flash of light and Boomer goes off to tell Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. As Romeo and Lizbeth are on their way, the gatekeeper at the Paradise Lost Kingdom bars Romeo and Lizbeth from entering the kingdom, but eventually relents when he noticed Lizbeth is a heir to the throne and sited her as Princess. In the Palace, They reunited with Garak and Gatomon. Garak explained the reason he comes to visit her. Also explaining he saw Lizbeth making friends with Romeo. Gatomon thanked her for saving his life. they all decide to invite all V Crusaders and Thunder Syndicate to meet each other. In the woods, the half of syndicate, led by Strong Bad, had a feeling they've been watched. During Zatanna's group being watched, Blinx revealed that they're looking for Romeo Conbolt. Zatanna contacted Gatomon so they'll know where to find 'em. The other half went back to the tavern. Damian arrived looking for Romeo too. They contaced Jenji to find out where Romeo is. They met up each other in the private jet. All the sudden, they're under attack. Meanwhile, Romeo took a long hour nap in Lizbeth's room. He got up just in time to meet the V Crusaders. He promised Lizbeth that she'll meet his group, the Thunder Syndicate. Now Boomer came in time and finally spotted him. The maid was in the garden, watering the lawn out of sight. He spotted the white man wearing a cape. He listened to the boy's singing and and spotted the figure again turning out to be a boy. Now he has been spotted too, prompting Romeo to chase him through the palace. The maid turned out to be a boy, named Chihiro. Romeo didn't realize how it happend. He decides to welcome Chihiro into his syndicate. Meanwhile, the Thunder Syndicate were on their way to Paradise Lost Kingdom. Until Nightosphere Empire forces came to arrest them. Since the private jet has landed Romeo is about to investigate with V Crusaders. He then hears the others calling for help, as the vengeful Nightoshpere Empire forces are attacking them. He runs to their aid, but King Kong's appearence ultimately frightens them away. They Blinx and Sheena disappeared by instinct. Back to Hunson's point of view, Ares and Dark Laser reports thier failure to him. Hunson, outraged again, calls for plan C. Hunson was so proud of Pride capturing Blinx and Sheena. Although Blinx and Sheena were reluctant to help, Pride announces Hunson Abadeer threatens to slaughter them, alongside with Vexx and Kohaku, if Romeo doesn't turn himself in. Romeo exchanges introductions between Thunder Syndicate and the V Crusaders. Romeo introduces Chihiro to the other members. Cast Main Characters: Romeo Conbolt, Gatomon, Chihiro Komiya, Lizbeth, Boomer, V, Elim Garak, Major Characters: Blinx, Sheena Fujibayashi, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Vinny, Bonnie, Clemont, Wolverine, Ichabod Crane, Mr.Peabody, Sherman, Asura, Mithra, Damian Wayne, Jenji, Kohaku, Vexx, Ika Musume, Index, Gex the Gecko, Sam and Max, Strong Bad, Sahoto Ashisu, Tifa Lockhart, Kagome Higurashi, King Kong, Zatanna, Villains: Hunson Abadeer, Lockdown, Amon, Agent Smith, Dracula, Death, Count Dooku, Dr. Wily, Maximus I.Q, Dreadwing, Bird Brain, Captain Barbossa, Dark Laser, David Xanatos, Eric Cartman, Grey Fox, Hank Scorpio, Hondo Ohnaka, Ivan Vanko, Jack Smith, Jack Spicer, Minimus P.U., Meldar Prime, Mok, Mr. E, Puma Loco, Robot Devil, Plankton, Vector, Warp Darkmatter, William Dunbar, Dick Jones, Hades (Ghosts 'n Goblins), Turbo, Lord Vyce, Regina Mills, Lizdark, Ares, Scott the Paildramon, Selim Bradley, Trivia * This story starts at N/A. * The story was inspired from The Frollo Show episode "Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler". Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Thunder Syndicate Storyline Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Nightosphere's Most Wanted